<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cielo by Jester2145</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778406">Cielo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester2145/pseuds/Jester2145'>Jester2145</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ayuda, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nuevamente hice esto a las 4am, Primera persona, Suicidio Implicito, Tengo que mejorar mis horarios de sueño, original - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester2145/pseuds/Jester2145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El cielo es realmente hermoso... ¿Cuando fue que deje de admirarlo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cielo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nuevamente escribi esto a las 4 am<br/>Debo mejorar mis horarios para escribir<br/>Disfruten!! /o/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde que era un niño siempre me había maravillado el cielo, el cambio de color conforme pasa el tiempo, los pájaros volando con total libertad, las estrellas iluminando aquel lienzo nocturno.<br/>


Era simplemente hermoso. Soñaba con ser un aviador, poder recorrer el mundo volando. Siendo compañero de los pájaros, viajar teniendo al viento y las estrellas como mi guía. De igual manera me preguntaba constantemente ¿qué se sentirá ser una nube? Flotando en el cielo con el viento liderando el trayecto.<br/>


Conforme fui creciendo ese sueño se hizo más borroso, y la pregunta desapareció junto a él. Sin darme cuenta, deje de apreciar aquel bello cielo para centrar mi vista en el suelo. Por algún motivo no he vuelto a soñar.<br/>


Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba... He vivido bastante, con algunos aciertos y bastantes errores.<br/>

Lo siento.<br/>


Ah, así que esto sienten los pájaros cuando vuelan, es tan liberador.<br/>
El viento cubriendo mi cuerpo mientras caigo.<br/>
Me alegra que lo último que vea sea aquello que tanto adoro.<br/>


El cielo es realmente hermoso. Así que esto es lo que siente una nube.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>